


Interspecies Friendships Are the Best

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek + i thought your large dog was going kill my cat but they seem to really like each other, and maybe i kinda like you too au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interspecies Friendships Are the Best

Derek is a man of a few pleasures.

He likes to make tea when it’s cloudy outside.

He likes to cover himself with a fluffy blanket to read a book while the TV drones on and on in the background.

He likes to whistle “Figaro” while he cooks.

He likes to bake, and to give the cookies to the homeless people who live around his building.

Last but not least, he loves to walk with Ms. Kitty Purrshaw.

No, not his girlfriend--his cat.

A couple of years ago, Derek found her in a shelter and the two have been inseparable ever since.

But she does have one particular trait.

She likes to walk with Derek around the block, and actually [welcomes the leash](http://blog.hartz.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/cat-walk-2.png) he got to make sure that she doesn’t cross the street in front of a car or run away.

Derek knows that they may look weird and make an odd pair, the tall man and the little cat, but he doesn’t care.

How could he, really, when Kitty is bringing the leash to him, her paws against his leg to make him go, a demanding whiny growl coming out of her tiny body.

“Fine, fine, let’s go.”

Usually, Derek prefers to wait for a later hour, to make sure that the dogs of the neighborhood are back in their own apartments, so that Kitty will be safer.

But today, she is adamant that they are to take their walk now, and not later, and who is he to disobey to his pet?

…

That came out wrong, but it’s still true.

So Derek clicks on the leash and wraps his soft scarf around his neck. “Lead the way, milady.”

But as they reach the corner of the street, Kitty starts pulling on her leash.

“The dog park?” Derek asks aloud, picking her up to give her a stern look--and earning a couple of giggles and cooing noises from passing women (and some men). “Are you getting cuckoo, Kitty?”

“Meooow.”

“You want to go to the dog park.”

“Meeeeeeeow.”

“Sure?”

“Meeeew.”

“Alright then.”

Letting her down, Derek looks around the dog park, and even if he doesn’t feel completely safe going in, there are only three dogs in the park, and they seem to be playing pretty peacefully.

When he closes the door, he can see why his cat decided that it was a nice place to be: there are patches of grass, trees of different heights … Yeah, he could let her play here and burn some of her energy.

But just as Derek gets to one knee to unleash her, he can hear one of the dogs approaching.

Quickly.

Too quickly.

Gathering Kitty in his arms, Derek looks in alarm at the massive husky who runs up to him and wags his tail, eyes firmly on Kitty who looks down at him over Derek’s arm.

“Sparkles, get back here!”

Sparkles?, Derek thinks, but his disbelief at the oddly cute name for such a big dog disappear as the owner approaches.

Cute.

Very cute.

Sexy, even, in a subtle way.

Derek likes.

Derek likes very much.

“Hi,” Massive Dog Owner says as he stops next to his dog, hand pressing firmly on the dog’s neck. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened. He’s usually not that friendly with strangers, though I can see the appeal.”

“Excuse me?”

“Your cat. Sparkles loves fluffy cats.”

A part of Derek is slightly disappointed that it was not a line but he gently puts Kitty down on a bench.

The dog is immediately right there in her face, tongue lolling out and tail wagging like crazy.

His owner seems to be highly amused by his dog’s behavior, a carefree smile on his face as he turns to Derek.

“I think I forgot to introduce myself,” he says, lifting his hand towards Derek. “I’m Stiles, and this beautiful Malamute is Sparkles.”

Derek looks at Stiles’ hand, at his dog whose nose is being petted by Derek’s cat like it’s her new favorite toy without the dog being any more threatening, and he smiles. “I’m Derek, and this is Kitty Purrshaw.”

Stiles’ eyes widen and brighten. “A Brontë fan?”

“Of course.”

God, the way those lips stretch into a beaming smile … It really does things to Derek that he’d rather keep for a more intimate setting.

“I’m partial to the Poems myself,” Stiles says, hands fluttering in the hair as he goes to sit on Kitty’s left.

The two pets seem to be already best friends, and Derek sits down too, on Kitty’s right.

As for Sparkles, he’s sitting in front of his cat, gently rubbing his fluffy cheek against her neck when she stretches so to play with his ear.

Best friends in the making.

\---

_Three months later_

“Derek, you need to see this.”

Derek mumbles against the soft skin of Stiles’ stomach. “‘m busy.”

Busy mapping Stiles’ abs, busy tracing a personal journey through his navel and happy trail.

Far too important to look at whatever is distracting Stiles, and by the way, rude.

“Derek, i’m serious, you’re going to hate yourself.”

Disgruntled, Derek presses one last kiss to Stiles’ stomach and looks up, already glaring at his boyfriend.

“Look.”

Following Stiles’ finger over his shoulder, Derek starts mumbling about how you’d think that he is enough to keep Stiles entertained, but his words get stucked in his throat.

“Ohmygod.”

“I know right.”

“Oh my God.”

“They’re the cutest.”

“I know!”

Derek wants to lie with their pets, to be completely honest, and bask in the fluffiness of it, when Stiles cups his cheek to turn him back towards himself.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Did I ever tell you how thankful I was for our pets?”

“Not recently.”

“For introducing the two of us.”

Derek lets out a short laugh. “No, not recently.”

“Because I am, so fucking thankful,” Stiles whispers, pulling Derek down for a searing kiss. “I love you, sourpuss.”

“I love you too, excitable pup.”


End file.
